Don't Tell Anyone
by Lunatasha
Summary: We all know Ulquiorra takes Orihime, but what exactly happens after that? Fluff, drama and most likely humour. UlquiHime if you hadn't already guessed.
1. Tired Much?

**Hey guys! It's a new fic!! I've been dying to write another one and my friend asked me to write an UlquiHime, so here it is! Yeah if you think it's terrible don't blame me. I've never done a story with millions of point of views which this is bound to have. If it's really that horrible tell me so I never do one with this structure again. Thank you, and now, Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the characters, just the plot.**

**

* * *

**Don't Tell Anyone

Chapter 1: Tired Much?

Ulquiorra's POV:

That woman's standing by the window AGAIN. Why does she always stand there? Then again, why does she do EVERYTHING she does? Damn humans are confusing. Intriguing, but confusing. I should probably notify her of my presence. It wouldn't make a difference though. She always stands there, pathetically worrying about her friends. But I'm never saying that out loud again. Especially as Grimmjow kept on questioning me on the SLIGHT mark on my cheek. IT WAS ONLY SLIGHT. Stupid piece of trash needs to keep to his own business. Back to what I was thinking; she stands there as if she can save them with willpower. I will never understand what she calls 'a human heart'. It only gets you hurt. I've never known someone to cry so much. This woman sure is awkward…

(End of POV)

Ulquiorra knocked on the open door. Orihime's head turned enough to see who it was; she didn't know why she did that anymore. She assumed it to be a force of habit. Ulquiorra's usual drawl came out. 'You haven't eaten.' Orihime answered without turning around.

'I know I haven't eaten.'

'How many times do I have to ask you? Which would you prefer? Eating your meal at your leisure in the time that I gave you, or me strapping you down and forcing it? I'm getting tired of repeating that you live for Aizen-sama. And your living for Aizen-sama requires you being alive. If you haven't in an hour mark my words I will force you.' And with that Ulquiorra turned on his heel and left, tailcoats and all. Orihime sighed, walked over to the sofa and collapsed out of annoyance.

Orihime's POV:

He can be so annoying sometimes. It would make things so much easier if he understood me. He's the only person that I have to and he only comes in here for about 15 minutes everyday. I wonder if he'll actually force me to eat the food. Could be interesting to see his reaction but I doubt it's worth it. Man, why is he so awkward?

(End of POV)

Ulquiorra opened the door without knocking, hoping that for her sake she had eaten at least some of her food. Ulquiorra's face dropped slightly as he scanned the room. The plate let alone the food had remained untouched. On a somewhat good side she had fallen asleep on the sofa. The first time in two days.

Ulquiorra's POV:

The exhaustion probably got to her. Huh, I think this is the first time I've ever seen her faced so relaxed. It makes her seem so much more beautiful than when she has that stupid worried expression. She's shivering. Should I move her to her bed or something? Aizen-sama would probably want that. Somehow I doubt he'd want her to freeze to death. Yes, I shall move her. Huh, she's a lot lighter than expected. I suspect that it's lack of food. Yeah, that's probably it. I hope she'll warm up soon. I should make sure that she does before I leave. I really hope it doesn't take long, I'm tired myself…

(End of POV)

Orihime woke up with a start. It took a few minutes for her to truly wake up and analyse the situation. When she did confusion spread across her face. She was no longer sleeping on the sofa but in the bed and Ulquiorra, yes Ulquiorra was definitely lying on the bed next to her.

Orihime's POV:

For some reason that worrying. Why on the earth is Ulquiorra lying on the bed next to me? Was it intentional? I doubt it, if it was he probably would've got under the sheets. He doesn't understand what intimacy means to humans. He looks kinda cute there. For once he truly looks peaceful. That's what I think anyway. Should I wake him? He might get in trouble if I don't for being late for something. If he is I hope he doesn't blame me. Well here goes nothing.

(End of POV)

Orihime bent over Ulquiorra and whispered his name in his ear softly. It didn't work. She started slightly shaking him while calling still calling him. His eyes opened suddenly shocking Orihime. 'Wha-' His confusion became evident on his face. 'Why am I in your chamber?' As Ulquiorra didn't expect Orihime to answer he was surprised when she did. 'Don't ask me. I woke up and you were next to me.' By this time Ulquiorra had sat up. Orihime couldn't help but smile at his slightly ruffled hair. Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow. 'Are you actually smiling or am I still sleeping?' Orihime giggled. 'What's so funny? I asked a simple question which I expect you to answer.' Orihime cocked her head to the side as if she was surveying him. 'What?'

'I dunno.'

Ulquiorra's POV:

What the hell is with that woman? Can't she answer a couple of simple of questions? And why is she suddenly smiling and giggling? I don't believe I said anything funny. Although her giggling is much better than her crying. It sounds like she would probably describe as cute, but I'm not sure. Damn these 'human hearts'. They're too complex. In all honesty, if I had the opportunity to understand her and feel the things she does I would. Logically if you never felt sadness you wouldn't know what happiness felt like because that's what life would be constantly. In a way it's weird. When I first took her to Hueco Mundo I didn't want anything to do with her and now look at me.

(End of POV)

The two of them had been silent for a little while now, and the tension was building fast. Ulquiorra made to leave but Orihime grabbed his hand. Confusion once again took over Ulquiorra's face. 'I don't think you want to go out there like that.' She pushed him towards the mirror gently. 'You're right I don't. Grimmjow would never get over it.' Orihime smiled while Ulquiorra smoothed his hair down.

Orihime's POV:

I hope things stay like this, friendly and stuff. It makes it just a little easier to live here. And Ulquiorra did look cute when he was sleeping. I really hope it wasn't just a one off where he was tired or something. Well he must have been tired to fall asleep on my bed. This morning he just seemed so much more, human.

(End of POV)

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't that bad. Please, please, PLEASE review because I really have lack of confidence here. Like I've said I've never really done a story like this. I'm sorry if I've put a bad name on UlquiHime or something. I wouldn't be surprised if I did...**


	2. Food

**Ok guys, here's the second chapter. I know it's been a week but you'll have to forgive me as I'm pretty much juggling school, social llife and god knows what else at the moment so I write and update when I can. That's all I can manage so it's gonna be a bit like a rollercoaster!! I'm sorry if that's a pain for anyone especially as I (SPOILER ALERT) left a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Food

Ulquiorra was very glad that Orihime had pointed out his ruffled hair this morning as Grimmjow was in one of his 'moods'. Ulquiorra made his way to Orihime's chamber with an arrancar holding her lunch behind him. Ulquiorra knocked on Orihime's door loudly. Orihime looked up from her position on the sofa. 'Ulquiorra?' Ulquiorra opened the door.

'Who else would it be?' Orihime shrugged her shoulders.

'I've brought you your meal, I expect it to be eaten in an hour.' Orihime rolled her eyes when Ulquiorra looked away.

Orihime's POV:

What happened to him? He seemed so much more human yesterday and this morning. Maybe he was just tired. I wish he could feel emotions, it would make my life just a little more bearable. Oh here he goes AGAIN about forcing my food down me. One of these days I'm gonna deliberately leave it just to see how exactly he would go about it. It's not like I've got anything better to do. Hmm, now that could be interesting. You know what? I think I will. I could do with something other than just sitting around all day. Oh God I really have gone insane…

(End of POV)

Orihime was brought out of her train of thought when Ulquiorra and the other arrancar exited and closed the door, loudly. Orihime sighed and lied down on the bed, sighing again. Things could get pretty boring in Hueco Mundo when you were a "guest".

Ulquiorra entered Orihime's chamber without knocking. Once again, the food had not been touched. Orihime was lying on the bed, except this time she was not asleep, therefore she had no excuse. 'You haven't eaten.' Orihime didn't say anything and tried to avoid his eyes. But failed, miserably. 'You do know what this means don't you? After all I have warned you many times.' Ulquiorra was saying this while approaching Orihime slowly. This started to freak her out. 'W-we-well y-'

'No excuses woman. I know you have none.' Orihime started breathing heavily. 'As you are trying to get out of your fate it is obvious you know what it is.'

'Well, yes bu-'

'I thought I told you. No excuses.' During the time Ulquiorra had been speaking he had made his way to the side of Orihime's bed. Orihime was scared out of her wits. This really wasn't worth it. Ulquiorra leant onto the bed and put his arm at Orihime's neck in a blink of an eye. Orihime gulped. 'Now are you going to eat your food or am I going to have to make you?' Orihime was too scared to speak. Probably not the best move as Ulquiorra answered his own question. 'I'm going to take that as a yes you will have to force me.' Orihime couldn't believe it. Ulquiorra had always threatened her before but he never followed through. Was he just losing his patience with her? Orihime didn't know. Ulquiorra went across the room, grabbed the food and got back to his original position just as fast as when he first approached Orihime. 'I don't want to have to go any further. EAT IT.' Orihime grabbed the cutlery and started eating under Ulquiorra's supervision.

Ulquiorra's POV:

Considering she was against eating earlier she's eating quite happily now. Then again she hasn't eaten in a week. I don't understand her. She stops eating and sleeping like it will help her friends. Better yet she keeps trying my patience. At this rate I'm going to do something that I'll regret. And that can't happen. Aizen-sama would not be pleased. There is one thing that slightly annoys me about him though. He gave us some emotions. The ones that are probably the most dangerous ones. Anger, sadness and pain. (Those are the main ones I think) I would've preferred it if I either had all the emotions or none. And the fact that he has them makes me more annoyed and that he just barged into Hueco Mundo, did everything he did, expects to the rule the world with us on his side. Why do I even serve Aizen-sama? I'm not sure. I wonder if Gin knows. Aizen-sama would not be pleased if I asked him why I served him. He wouldn't be at all pleased with my frustration with him either. Ok, I just need to get the thoughts of anger out of my head. You see? This is what I mean by giving us the most dangerous emotions! Oh there I go again. I wish Aizen-sama made us like robots. Unable to feel pain and emotion. It would certainly make my life a lot easier. Damn, I really need to stop doubting Aizen-sama. Now that I'm really thinking about it, he probably made us that way for a reason. Probably. ARGH!!! I need something to get Aizen off my mind. Wait a minute, I haven't really checked on that woman for a little while. Oh my god, she's fallen asleep AGAIN! Maybe life would be easier if I through myself out a window. That would definitely take my mind off Aizen-sama. Not exactly in a preferred way though. I'll make it Plan B. All I need to do now is come up with a Plan A. This could be harder than I thought.

(End of POV)

Orihime's heavy breathing confirmed that she was in fact, sleeping. Ulquiorra put the left over food back on the tray and called an arrancar. When it arrived Ulquiorra ordered it to take the food back to…wherever they take their food too. Ulquiorra wasn't sure where that was. Maybe that was another to ask Gin. Ulquiorra took a last look at Orihime before he closed the door. She was beautiful when she was sleeping. Ulquiorra turned round. His eyes filled with shock, but then narrowed. 'You have no business here Grimmjow.'

* * *

**So...a cliffhanger. Like I said, there's no way I'll be able to update in a pattern or anything because well everything is everywhere at the moment. Anyway, thnk you so much for all my reviews! Very helpful, you guys know who you are! (I hope...) But just because I know my fanfic (so far) doesn't suck doesn't mean you can stop writing reviews! I do love those things!! Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. :D  
**


	3. Please Stay

**Here's chapter 3 guys! Sorry it took so long.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Please Stay

Grimmjow smirked. 'I know.' Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

'Then why are you here?'

'Well I didn't see you go back to your room last night, and I know for a fact that your last duty was to check on her.' Ulquiorra sighed.

'Grimmjow this is taking too long, what is your point to all this?' Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. 'I dunno, I guess I was just curious as to why YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HER!' Ulquiorra face remained unchanged. He sighed again. 'Grimmjow, it was a matter of exhaustion. I was exceedingly tired and just so happened to fall asleep in her room. Any other questions or accusations Grimmjow?' Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. He turned on his heel and walked away without a word. Ulquiorra's eyes turned towards Orihime's door. He opened it slowly.

Ulquiorra's POV:

God damn it. Grimmjow's shouting did wake her up. She needed to rest. What the hell was Grimmjow playing at anyway? Well I guess I can see the logic, sort of. If there certainly was something going on between us (which is pretty much impossible as I can't feel love. Hmm, I wonder what that feels like. Anyway back to the point) he would report it to Aizen-sama. Well that's what I'd do. In fact he's probably reporting it now. Shit. Today has not been the best of days. Oh, she's staring at me.

(End of POV)

'Er, I, well, was just checking if Grimmjow woke you up. Which, evidently, he did.' Orihime smiled.

'Yeah, he did. But what was that all about?' Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

'That has no relevance to you.' Orihime also raised her eyebrows.

'Really? Because I was under the impression that he said, well shouted you spent the night with her.' Ulquiorra was taken a back with her bluntness. He had never known her to be so straight forward. 'Well yes that is true.'

'So what happened?' By this point in time Orihime had climbed out of bed and walked closer to Ulquiorra. A little too close for Ulquiorra's liking. Damn this woman was getting clever. 'He was just wondering why I spent last night in this room.' Orihime's eyebrows dropped.

'That's what all the fuss was about?' Ulquiorra nodded. 'Why is it even important to him?'

'That's what I asked him.' Orihime looked at the space between the two of them. Hmm…her guess was about the same space as one of those 15cm rulers. Not good. Ulquiorra seemed to be surveying her, trying to understand why she had gotten so close. Hell, she didn't know, Ulquiorra had no chance. Orihime was looking for escape. She didn't dare walk away when he was so close to her, and seemed to be contemplating getting closer.

Orihime's POV:

Maybe it'll help if I avoid his eyes. Oh hell, that wont work it's in all the romantic movies and it never works. Hopefully he'll just go away on his own and WAIT WHAT!?!? It's in all the ROMANTIC movies!? Oh crap. Yeah that pretty much sums it up. What happens if something does happen!? What'll Ichigo do when he saves me? WHAT ABOUT ICHIGO!? Oh this is not going to work…

(End of POV)

Ulquiorra could see the worry in her eyes. Maybe he should just go; after all he had duties to be getting done. Ulquiorra decided and stepped back, before he turned and left. Orihime sighed out of relief.

Ulquiorra knocked on Orihime's door; it was time for her dinner. Orihime looked up from her sitting position on the sofa as Ulquiorra opened the door. 'Here's your meal, I expect it to be eate-'

'Yeah I know, you expect it to be eaten within an hour I get it already.' Ulquiorra's eyes opened his eyes in shock. He signalled the arrancar who brought the food away. He walked towards her. 'What's with your tone?' Orihime looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'What do you think?' Ulquiorra looked around the room. Nope nothing was different. 'I don't know.' Orihime rolled her eyes.

'Well my friends are practically throwing their lives away for me, the only thing I can do is sit around and everything isn't going right, hell nothing has ever gone right and I just, I ju-' She broke down into tears again.

Ulquiorra's POV:

She's crying AGAIN. But I think it's different this time. None of her friend's reiatsu had gone down or anything like that. This was frustration. I'm not surprised either. But I don't understand what she means by nothing has ever gone right. She was all happy and bouncy in the real world and apparently in Soul Society too, how could her life be filled with misery? Would it be a good idea to ask her? No, probably not. If her life really is a wreck, it's not the kind of thing you talk about openly.

(End of POV)

Ulquiorra was unsure of what to do with Orihime. She had broken down completely in front of him again but this was different. It would probably be better just to leave her. Ulquiorra turned and started walking towards the door. 'No, wait, don't go.' Ulquiorra stopped, his eyes widened in shock. 'Please.' Ulquiorra turned towards Orihime.

'Y- You want me to stay?' Orihime smiled feebly.

'Well, yeah.' Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow.

'Seriously?' Ulquiorra seemed to be quite taken back at this. Orihime shrugged. 'I guess I just don't want to be alone.' Ulquiorra walked over to her. 'Is something wrong with you? Do I need to get a doctor o-'

'No nothing like that! You probably wouldn't understand anyway.'

'Probably not, as I would need to be able to understand human emotions.'

'Yeah…Oh well it, it wasn't important anyway.'

'I don't believe that to be true woman.' Orihime looked down and mumbled under her breath. 'No, you wouldn't.'

'Tell me.' Orihime looked up again.

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'Ok, well let me put it this way. Who do you consider the person you're closest to?'

'Probably Aizen-sama.'

'Would be wouldn't it. Ok, what would you do if he was killed?'

'That wont happ-'

'It's unlikely yes, but what if it happened?

'I wouldn't know what to do. My life's purpose is to serve Aizen-sama. That's the only thing I actually know.' Orihime looked down for a brief second.

Orihime POV:

Wow, I didn't expect him to actually tell me. But that's so sad! What has Aizen done to these people! Well, hollows. At least when they were hollows they could be purified. Now they can't. There's no hope for any of them. They'll never get purified, or have a second chance. Because of Aizen. I bet Ulquiorra didn't become a hollow out of his own accord either. I just have a feeling anyway. I bet at one point he understood and felt emotions, and at one point he was good. I just know it. And Aizen just came along picked the strongest hollows turned them into these, these, these things! I mean just look at Ulquiorra! He's practically a robot. He doesn't know anything except he's supposed to serve Aizen.

(End of POV)

'Exactly. When I was 8, my big brother died. After that I've been living all alone. He took me and ran away from our parents when I was 3 so you know. It's just that today was the day he died.'

'It's amazing you've been able to keep track of human days.' Orihime looked up at him, confused. Ulquiorra just realized he probably said the wrong thing. 'I take it that you were close to him then.'

'Very close. I pretty much felt lost without him.' Ulquiorra looked down. He may not have been able to completely understand her tears, but he had certainly grasped the reason at any rate.

* * *

**Well what do you know? Ulquiorra's learning! Hopefully I'll update soon, but you know, no guarantees.**


End file.
